New Starter Guide
Welcome to the Last World server. I may be wrong, but I am pretty sure it's the most fun you're going to have on any emulated or live server. As a starting point I have taken the New Player Guide (Thanks Roman!) from the forums and pasted it here. Feel free to add any useful information that you may find along the way. So, let's play! Starting Out If you're not already there, head to the Guild Lobby (it's the place to be!). ['''Note:' you have access to the #zone command. The syntax is the following #zone name/id x,y,z]'' Important things to do before adventuring: *Talk to Dieffer Wolfhugger and get your free weapons and buffs *Talk to Buffy and get your skills set to 200 *Talk to Puffy and get some gm clickies (Guide Speed and Levitate especially) *Scribe all your spells using the scribespells command "#scribespells 80" *Train all your disciplines using "#traindisc 80" Bots, lot's o' bots! Another important thing to do before you head out is to create some bots. A full run down on how to create bots can be found at the EQEmulator Wiki . It is highly recommended you make some macros at this point: *One for spawning your bot team using "#bot spawn name" *One for inviting them all to your group using "/invite name" *One for Summon/Attack "#bot group summon, #bot group attack" At early levels in the game, the best bot group is a relatively balanced group, but eventually you'll end up with a team of mostly dps melee and maybe a tank if you didn't roll one yourself. ShapeChange 70 (SC70) Buff Very important on this server, it is a 30khp buff with a 10k HoT. You can buy a royal card of immortality from the strange merchant in guildlobby, but its expensive (Around 50kpp). Best way to make money quickly would be to zone to oot and kill cyclops on clops island or goblins in highkeep. Later on you will get items with a clicky of this buff. One thing many annoying players will do as an alternative to killing a couple of goblins, is to spam /ooc with "CAN SUM 1 CUMZ TO GL AND SP70 MEZZ!!! KTHXBIE". Try not to be this person, that said, if you're polite, some one will drop it on you and your bots. Level 1 to 50 Best place to level right now is everywhere, go explore and fill out your empty slots, also there is najena that I hear is good at these levels and has some custom drops. Just remember the loot table is randomised, so all mobs in different zones drop all sorts of goodies. Level 50 to 80 Some of the easiest spots to do these levels are Plane of Fire and Plane of Tactics. If you use your double xp AA (or the 3 charge potion that Najera drops) you'll find these levels fly by. Post Level 80 Post level 80, the general progression is as follows. #First thing you are going to want to do is the Skill 400 Quest #Farm AA's (really simple and quick doing pofire/potactics/solrotower + double xp aa/pot) #Head to #zone 300, everything in this zone has a chance at dropping custom loot, so equip all your bots and yourself #Once you and your bots are equiped head to #zone 317 and farm augs. To augment an item for your bot use "#bot augmentitem" with the window open and the items in place. #Eventually you'll be able to take on names in #300, start collecting the items for your epic 2.0 and epic 2.5 #There are also supposedly 7? world bosses hanging around that are good around now, but I have only found 3. Try asking around. #Now that you're geared up, you should be able to kill coloured dragons and start farming Draco Armor for you and your bots. (Plus some other rare items that they drop). ['''Note:' these dragons also drop hearts (one of each colour) for Dragon Charm Quest and eggs for one of the Epic Pet Quests]'' #*Red Dragon in Burningwood drops Plate Peices #*Black Dragon in Necropolis drops Chain Peices #*White Dragon in Halls of Honora drops Leather Peices #*Blue Dragon in Cobalt Scar drops Cloth Peices Post Coloured Dragons This is where it starts to get tricky. Your next targets in loose order of difficulty. *Trakanon (Armor Peices) *Frenzied Zlandicar (Armor Peices and Zlandicar's Perfect Heart (rare aug)) *Arioch *Godric *Dreadspire *Jabberwocky *Veeshan (Chest peices with SC70 Clicky) *Akheva (for some nice augs) *Kurn's Tower (Custom Zone with some good drops) *Epic 3.0 (for you, and then all your bots) *Key yourself for Sleeper's Tomb *Starting killing trash (all trash have chance to drop awesome augs, you want a full set for you and your bots) *Start getting full sleeper's gear *Kill kera, farm her until you think you have everything in the entire game done *Sit around complaining about lack of new content *??? *Profit! Alternative Post 80 Guide #Spam in /ooc for some one to key you for sleepers #Sit in sleepers and wait for the rotts to come rolling in #If they're a bit slow, spam /ooc for people to come kill kera for you or maybe just spread general disharmony. Entirely up to you! #Well done, you win the internets! Category:Browse